


If I could fly

by Raztia



Category: One Direction, directioners
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raztia/pseuds/Raztia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hears the full song of "If I could fly" with Harry and they slow dance to it and get extremely emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could fly

"Harry! Please can I hear the song now?" Louis asked again. 

Harry told Louis he wrote him a song for the album but he hasn't heard it yet because Harry wouldn't let him. 

Louis didn't know what to expect. They wrote "perfect" together but that was more of having fun, sneaking around and meeting people like how they do. 

Harry recorded a Demo and sent it to Niall, Julian and Liam to see what they thought and if they could put it on the album. They all cried when they heard it, not needing an explanation. They all knew exactly who the song was for and about. The only concern was, if it was too personal for the whole world to hear, but Harry insisted he wanted fans to hear it.

It was one of the few ways he could tell the world he was in love with Louis Tomlinson without actually saying those words. Now here they are, a month before the album is going to be released and they're all in the studio. 

They were in at 3AM in the morning, working late and waiting for fans to clear out so they could leave. Even at 3AM they were dedicated. 

"Louis you recorded your part isn't that enough?" Harry asked squeezing Louis' hips since Lou was on his lap, his legs next to Harry's waist. 

"No I want to hear the whole thing I can't wait another day. Please Harry?" Louis asked pouting a little. Harry signed, everyone knew he couldn't resist his cute puppy dog face. Louis just knew the sound of his solo and nothing else, he didn't even know the lyrics for any other part.

"Fine but on one condition." Harry said taking his hand and intertwining it with Louis'. 

"Louis, will you slow dance with me?" Harry asked with a cute smile and Louis melted right there. He smiled back automatically and nodded. Harry pulled him down for a quick kiss and pecked his lips 3 more times before getting up, lifting Louis up too. 

Harry walked over to the Mac which held the finished version of the song "If I could fly" and it meant a lot to Harry because it was 100% about Louis. And Louis was everything in Harry's universe. 

Harry clicked play walked over to Louis who was biting his lip and blushing a bit since Liam and Niall were still in the room. They sat in the corner minding their own business but occasionally looked up to see what was going on.

All of Louis' thoughts went away after Harry lifted Louis a little and placed him on his own feet so Louis would be taller. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and Harry had one hand on Louis' hip and the other cupping his cheek. 

The first chords of the piano started and Louis was already in love. Harry moved his feet a bit, moving Louis with him, they were so close, their lips brushing against each other's but they weren't kissing. 

If I could fly, I'd be coming right back home to you. 

And Louis knew what the song was about. It wasn't about him specifically but it was about their relationship and what it's went through. 

I think I might, give up everything just ask me too.

Louis let out a quiet sound getting emotional. In this moment, it was just him and his lover. The love of his life saying he would do anything for Louis, and that's more than what Louis could ever ask for. 

Pay attention I hope that your listen, cause I let my guard down. Right now I'm completely defenceless. 

And that was Harry talking directly to Louis. Louis nodded a little even though both of their eyes were closed. Harry felt Louis nodding and smiled a little at his boy. 

For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart.

Louis felt a tear roll down his cheek. 

For when you're lonely and forget who you are. I'm missing half of me, when were apart.

A tear fell for Harry because this was the bare truth. It hurt so much when they couldn't be together and hurt more, when Louis was right there next to him and he couldn't touch him like how he wanted or even look at him the way he wanted. Louis sniffled a little at that line.

Now you know me, for your eyes only. For your eyes only. 

Harry gently swayed both of them a little. 

I've got scars, even though they can't always be seen.

Louis recognized his at the line he sang. It was all connecting together and there was so much truth to this song that he and Harry have gone through and talked about.

And pain gets hard. But now your hear and I don't feel a thing. 

Louis bites his lips so he won't whimper. When they were apart it was especially hard for their relationship going out with beards and making headlines on purpose. But when they were with each other, nothing mattered except them. And it was all worth it. 

Pay attention I hope that you listen, cause I let my guard down. Right now I'm completely defenceless. 

Harry's lips brushes against Louis' cheek before going back to his lips. 

For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart. For when your lonely, and forget who you are. 

Harry mouthing the lyrics in Louis' ear made it so real. A few tears fell for each of them as the song went on. 

Im missing half of me when we're apart. Now you know me, for your eyes only. For your eyes only. 

They gave each other an Eskimo kiss, nuzzling their noses against each other's. 

I can feel your heart inside of mine. I feel it. I feel it.

Both of them knowing how the other one always felt, no question about it. 

I'm going out of my mind. I feel it, I feel it. 

Louis smiled a bit through the tears. They both definitely felt crazy at times, the stuff they went through so they could be together. 

Know that I'm just wasting time. 

Louis' smile fades another tear drops.

And I, hope that you don't run from me. 

Louis starts quietly sobbing and leans more into Harry's touch if it was possible. He would never give up on their relationship no matter what. He couldn't live without Harry it was as simple as that. He wouldn't function. 

Pay attention I hope that you listen, cause I let my guard down. Right now I'm completely defenceless. 

Harry's lips brushes against Louis' cheek before going back to his lips. 

For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart. For when your lonely, and forget who you are.

Tears rolled down for Harry too, both of them getting caught up in the moment, too emotional to process anything else but each other. 

I'm missing half of me, when we're apart. Now you know me for your eyes only. 

They went back to Eskimo kissing. 

For your eyes only. For your eyes only I'll show you my heart.

Harry's thumb stroked Louis' cheek and nuzzled his nose in his other, all of his senses just being Louis and literally nothing else. 

For when your lonely and forget who you are. I'm missing half of me when we're apart. 

"Harry." Louis quietly whimpered feeling like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, it was almost too much to handle. Harry gave a soft 'shh' and wiped Louis' wet cheeks with his thumbs. 

Now you know me for your eyes only. 

Louis tried to calm down his breathing and crying. 

For your eyes only. For your eyes only. 

Harry moves his lips to brush against Louis' cheek softly. 

For your eyes only.

Harry sings quietly and Louis sobs again because it was just Harry singing the last line. He was singing it to Louis. 

Louis broke down and didn't try to hold back his tears or crying, he let it all out collapsing on Harry's chest. 

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around his lover, moving his hand up and down his back.

Harry lifted him a little, Louis wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, his face still buried in Harry's chest trying to calm down. 

After when his crying turned into sniffles, he looked at Harry. "Did you really write that for me?" Louis asked another tear dropping. 

Harry took stroked his thumb over his cheek wiping the tear away. "I wrote it for us." 

They kept holding on to each other, whispering about how much they both loved each other. 

Niall and Liam stayed quiet at the side, watching the moment unfold in front of them. In the beginning they never knew their love would be so intense and complicated. But seeing this, it proof that every moment was worth it. 

"I love you so much. I'm crazily in love with you." Harry whispered, brushed his lips against Louis'. 

Louis nodded pushing their lips together. "I'm madly in love with you too."

And that was the first time Louis heard if I could fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry reading this?


End file.
